kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dbdbzdbgtwoo
}} I dont want them on there. oh my gosh what the heck is wrong with adding something that is TRUE?? and what is "irrelevant". }} I DO NOT have a lack of knowledge. And it isn't my theory. omg just stop plz plzzzz stop now will u guys just PLEASE stop posting on my page?!?!?!?!!??!!?? The purpose of a Talk Page is to post on to get in contact with a user. --Evnyofdeath 21:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Really? Guys, he got the picture, and then he asked you to stop. If someone asks you to stop, you should respect thier wishes, especially if they complied with what you requested. :Oh, and well I'm thinking of it, please sign your posts with ~~~~ and please stop putting space before your comments. It makes them... I don't really know what it does, but it isn't very readable most of the time... oh, and one more thing: }} Thanks, but I am a girl. And you guys were pretty rude sometimes. Trying to get a point through is rude? Odd, never would have thought it. To be fair, your reactions didn't make it clear you understood, so I can see why the others reacted the way they did. --Evnyofdeath 22:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: We understand that you didn't want us to write on your talk page, but you have to follow the rules of the wiki, and we were trying to get our point across. kk yea im done now Well, if what you post is flawed or incorrect it doesn't belong. Sora's pendant and the KK's teeth are not the same. --Evnyofdeath 22:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I have one word for you: CHILL OUT! wait, that's two... --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 23:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!! Ok, please LEAVE ME ALONE NOW PEOPLES!!!!!!! We are trying to tell you the mistakes your making and help you stop making them. Your overreacting. --Evnyofdeath 23:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Enough guys, just leave him alone. I'm not trying to be mean or anything CLC, I am simply stating the facts. DbDbgt, you NEED to learn from your mistakes. --Evnyofdeath 23:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Speech Bubbles Ok thank you. 21:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Heyy Looks like you had a rough start.But if you wanna be my friend, I'm here..Let me introduce myself. I'm Riku's Love...Lover of all things Riku! Hehehe. Anyways, see ya around. Later --Riku's Love is bored :/ 16:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Kairi's Entry Yea it says islet. 23:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yerr welcome. How do you make one of those signature boxes with the username and a picture and sometimes a quote?? 20:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Keyhole First of all, for the love of all that's good in the world, you never need to use more than one question mark in a row. Secondly, Sora is not locking Keyholes, but unlocking Gates, so the trivia is more appropriate for that page. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks. And sorry, but I always use two when I talk to someone, not when I edit, or do school work. 20:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help Thanks!! But I could do it if you told me how so I wouldn't have to put you through the trouble of getting one... Although I would need to know how to access it... 00:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) }} Testing Talk Bubble... You have to write exactly like that, just replace YOURTEXTHERE with... your text. Chitalian820px 00:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'd like to be friends! For the record, DBZ is one of my favorite shows of all time. 20:44, November 30, 2010 Enough }} Kairi Talk Bubble I'd be more than happy to make you one, but I'm going to need to know your parameters such as colors and quotes. -- 03:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) }|text2=You use it the same way you use your regular talk bubble, but you type "text2=" instead of just "text=". Hope you like it!}} Reverting Edits A Warm Welcome Sanctuary Greetings Well hello my fair maiden,how is thy.The Dark Master 20:13, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Stuff File:Mobile_kairikh1.png|Kingdom Hearts I Kairi File:Mobile_kairikh2.png|Kingdom Hearts II Kairi File:Mobile_kairischool.png|Kingdom Hearts II School -- 17:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=white |border=crimson |border2=lightcoral |border3=crimson |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=ivory |line3=white |border=mediumturquoise |border2=powderblue |border3=mediumturquoise |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} For you. It's free. You can use them if you want. Just a little thing I found and you like Kairi then, gave it to you, for fun. -- 21:01, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I was talking to you, Riku was talking to me. -- 15:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Bonjour. Does your user page look better, now that I edited the Favorite Characters section??? -- 21:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Images You uploading some unofficial images to the site that I have deleted. Thank you for your contributions, but do not reupload these or any other pieces of media that are not licensed by Square-Enix and the Kingdom Hearts series. Thanks. -- 21:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Well hello my lady,how are you today.--The Dark Master 23:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I am glad that you are doing well.I am currently practicing some animation but it hasn't been going well.--The Dark Master 23:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Poetry is good.It helps calm the soul.--The Dark Master 23:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I would need a poem for a woman I am intrested in.Since your such a good poet why not post some on your user page.I would love to read them.--The Dark Master 00:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Poems Hey I loved your poems they really calm the soul.If you want I can organize them for you.--The Dark Master 23:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I will get to organizing your poems right away.The woman I am interested in has black hair but I am not sure what color eyes she has anymore.Of course me and her are just friends at the moment but I wouldn't mind getting in a relationship with her in the near future.--The Dark Master 23:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I am not entirely sure.I would like to give her a poem that relates to true passion.I would rather write her the poem myself so I could show her how I feel about her through my own words.--The Dark Master 23:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) That was a nice video you showed me.It was really deep.--The Dark Master 00:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Dbdbz|time=00:16, January 5, 2011 (UTC)|text= Yea I really liked it!!}} I just organized your poems.They not as well organized yet but I will finish them next time.Anyway talk to later.--The Dark Master 00:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you like the way I organized your poems?--The Dark Master 23:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC)